Pizza Perfection
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero and Duo are repairing their Gundams and Duo's feeling a little peckish, not to mention amorous.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated Parties. I just borrow them and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairings: 1x2x1

Warnings: Sap, fluff, citrus, abuse of pizza

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Heero and Duo are repairing their Gundams and Duo's feeling a little peckish, not to mention horny.

Dedication: This is for Sakurademonalchemist who asked very nicely if I would write her a fic with Heero and Duo plus pizza sauce. Sorry for the wait but here it is; I hope you enjoy it.

"Pizza Perfection"

July 2011 ShenLong

Duo wriggled back out of the small compartment in Deathscythe's thigh and wiped his hands on the rag he dragged out of his back pocket. "That should do the trick," he muttered and took one last look at the repaired circuits. Happy with the job, he lifted the small panel and bolted it back into place. With that done, he shifted further back and out onto the Gundam's huge leg to swing the larger, gundanium panel back into place over the mecha's thigh. Happy that all was secure, Duo whistled to himself as he shimmied back up the gleaming black Gundam to the cockpit hatch where his battered laptop sat.

Plopping down on the hatch next to the laptop, Duo typed in a few commands and watched the screen for the readout. The grin spread wider on his face as the diagnostics came back to tell him all was working perfectly. "Yes!" he crowed and punched the air. "Fuck I'm good."

"Do you think you could keep it down to a dull roar," came an annoyed voice from across the hangar.

Duo grinned. "What's the matter, Yuy? Jealous that I'm finished and you're still slaving away?"

"Some of us like to be thorough," came the snipped reply.

"Well forgive me for breathing, Mr. Perfection."

"Perfection has nothing to do with it. I like to be thorough and make sure that my Gundam won't let me down at a vital moment."

"Are you suggesting that I'm lax in taking care of my Gundam, Yuy?" Duo questioned, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I never said that," Heero snipped.

"Maybe not in so many words," Duo growled. "Don't you worry about 'Scythe, he won't let me or the team down."

Heero grunted by way of reply, his focus completely on Wing and soldering the damaged wires back together.

"Ah, fuck it," Duo snapped. "I'm gonna go get something to eat; you want anything?"

Another grunt, one that Duo interpreted to mean 'no'.

With a scowl in Heero's direction, Duo unplugged his laptop and dropped it to the pilot's seat in the cockpit. Closing the hatch, he grabbed the wire and lowered himself to the ground where he tossed the rag to the side, stuffed his hands into his pockets and left the hangar in search of food.

A pair of blue eyes watched the departure from underneath chocolate bangs.

#

"Fuckin' Yuy, what's his goddamn problem anyway?" Duo muttered to himself as he walked towards the small town, having hidden the motorbike in the scrub just on the outskirts.

"Why's he have to be so damn perfect? Why can't I get him out of my system?" Duo groused.

_'Because you're in lust with him,'_ his conscience supplied.

"Am not," replied Duo under his breath.

_'I thought you didn't lie.'_

"I don't."

_'Pull the other leg, it plays Jingle Bells.'_

"I'm not lying, I am not in lust with Yuy."

His conscience snorted. _'You must be the only one that isn't.'_

"Huh?"

_'Forget it.'_ His conscience fell silent for a moment, then started again. _'You can't tell me you don't want to jump his bones.'_

"Errr..."

_'I knew it!'_ his conscience crowed. _'You want to jump him, nail that ass to the bed, screw him blind, fuck his brains-'_

"Excuse me," Duo interrupted his conscience. "I don't want to do anything that crude."

It was Duo's conscience's turn to be speechless. Finally a strangled, _'You don't?'_ came out.

"No, I don't."

_'What the fuck are you? An eunuch?'_

"No, I just don't want to do anything that crude, I'd rather make love to him."

_'Eh?'_

"You don't screw a person you love; you make love to them," Duo clarified.

_'There's a difference?'_

"Yes, there is. Making love, you take your time, make it enjoyable for both of you, savor the moment of being joined-"

_'In other words, jump his bones, shove your dick up his-'_

"I think that's lust you're talking about. Besides, it will never happen. Yuy's just not interested in anything other than the war and his Gundam," Duo sighed.

_'I suppose you're right.'_

"Nice to dream though."

_'Want me to supply some hot images tonight?_'

"Guess the only date I'm gonna have for some time is my hand, so why not?"

_'It will be my pleasure,'_ his conscience snickered.

"Ah, pizza," Duo crowed as he spotted a sign up ahead and completely forgetting about his conscience and their conversation, he focused only on the store and getting something to eat.

#

With the departure of the chatterbox, Heero was able to work in peace and quiet. He finished soldering the wires, placed them back inside the panel and checked the circuit was now working properly. Having rectified that problem, he moved onto the thrusters. They were a little sluggish in their response time and Heero intended to find out why.

Running the diagnostics check through the system he located a clogged valve. Noting exactly where the valve was, he picked up his small toolbox and clambered around the Gundam, opening a panel on the back and slipping inside. The valve was found and Yuy began to task of stripping it down and cleaning it out. The work was methodical and mechanical, leaving his mind free to wander.

With Maxwell absent, the silence was deafening. Despite wishing for peace and quiet, Heero couldn't help but miss the idle chatter of the other pilot. He had no patience for the joker, to Heero, the mission always came first and when there wasn't a mission, there was plenty of other things to be seen to, such as maintenance on the Gundams, planning their next infiltration, working out the best way to attack and improving their skills.

Heero couldn't see any purpose in idle chatter, watching television or just 'messing around' as Maxwell called it. But then, he'd never had the chance to experience any of those things Maxwell called 'fun' before either. All his life he'd been trained, educated in the skills of weaponry and self defense; taught how to assassinate, infiltrate and hack computers.

No wonder his comrades referred to him as the Perfect Soldier.

When it came to the bottom line, Heero wanted to have fun, wanted to join in; wanted to be more than a friend to his braided fellow pilot.

But he didn't know how.

Heero sighed and brushed his bangs away from his face. Relationships just hadn't been a part of his training and unfortunately, he was sadly lacking in those skills.

With the valve now clean, Heero put it back together and returned it to its place. Having secured everything, he clambered back around to Wing's cockpit and ran the diagnostics test again. He smirked when the test came back all clear. The sound of whistling caught his ears and he scowled.

Duo walked back into the hangar carrying a couple of large, cardboard boxes. Glancing around he didn't spot Heero at first, then a small sound from Wing's cockpit alerted him to where Heero was. With a shrug to himself, Duo climbed onto Deathscythe's foot and placed the pizza boxes down. Getting himself comfortable, He opened the top box and pulled a slice of pizza out. He licked his lips, opened his mouth and took a big bite.

The smell of something delicious floated on the air and into Wing's cockpit. Heero sniffed and his stomach rumbled. He cocked his head around the casing of the cockpit and stared at where Duo sat, eyes half closed in bliss as he savored his slice of pizza. Heero's eyes narrowed as his mouth watered.

Feeling the weight of eyes upon him, Duo turned his head slightly and caught the movement of Heero's head as the other pilot ducked back into his cockpit out of sight. Duo sighed, his good nature getting the better of him. "Hey, Heero. I brought back some pizza, wanna slice?"

Tousled, brown bangs reappeared. "Pizza isn't good for you," came Heero's reply.

"Who gives a shit if it is or not, with the way this war is going we could be dead next week so I don't think it's really gonna matter." Duo grabbed another slice.

"What kind is it?"

Duo smirked. "Hawaiian." The sound of the wire alerted Duo that Heero was on his way down from Wing.

With both feet on the floor, Heero wiped his hands on the rag Duo had tossed aside and strolled over to where the American was sitting on Deathscythe's foot. Duo scooted over a bit and Heero joined him, pizza box between them.

"Help yourself," Duo said and opened the lid of the box.

Heero reached inside and pulled a slice free, the strings of cheese following. Opening his mouth, Heero sucked the strings of cheese in, winding his tongue around them so they couldn't slip away. Across from him Duo barely held the moan that wanted to escape.

"_Fuck! Does he have to do that?"_ Duo thought as his nether regions began to stir and his conscience came back to torment him too.

_'Imagine what that tongue could be doing to you,' _his conscience supplied helpfully.

"Fuck off," Duo muttered to his conscience.

"Pardon?" said Heero.

"Umm, I said; 'Fuck, hot'," Duo hastily replied.

"Aa." Heero continued to eat his slice of pizza. Despite all his training screaming at him this was unhealthy, he had to admit, he was enjoying it. He glanced across at Duo and stared.

Having almost finished his slice of pizza, Duo was busy licking the sauce off his fingers. Each finger was meticulously cleaned, that pink tongue darting around the knuckle, over the pad and then sucked into the mouth.

Heero groaned inwardly. His body began to tingle as the erotic display continued.

Casting a glance from the corner of his eye, Duo was surprised to see Heero staring at him.

_'He wants you,'_ his conscience stated.

"Probably gonna give me a lecture on my bad manners," Duo replied, mentally and reached for another slice.

_'Only one way to find out,' _his conscience snicked.

Duo shrugged at his conscience "Ah, what the hell," he muttered, "might as well see what happens." Managing to keep one eye on Heero without it being obvious he was watching the other pilot, Duo reached for another slice. He dipped a finger into the sauce and pulled a piece of pineapple off at the same time. Bringing his finger to his mouth, he let his tongue sneak out and lick the sauce up from where it was trying to run down the digit. His lips pursed a touch as he sucked the piece of pineapple into his mouth. He added a soft moan to the torment.

_'Shit, shit, shit!' _Heero thought as his body began to react strongly to the display. Unbeknown to the other pilots, Heero did have feelings and understood his body quite well. If nothing else, J had given him a broad education. _'If he keeps this up I'm not going to be able to control myself,' _he thought with a growl.

From underneath the safety of his bangs, Duo scrutinized the other pilot. There was definitely a slight, pinkish hue appearing on that golden skin and Heero's breathing rate seemed to be increasing too. To be sure though, Duo would need to get in a look at the other pilot's groin – and given how they were sitting, it wasn't going to be easy. The pizza box lay between them, obscuring his view.

_'Move the box,'_ his conscience said helpfully.

"Not a bad idea," Duo replied under his breath.

Meanwhile, Heero was trying desperately to bring his wayward body under control. He couldn't give in to the feelings coursing through his blood, even if he really wanted too. He didn't know if Duo would be remotely interested in sharing a bit of fun and whilst it had taken a long time for Heero to let his guard down enough for Duo to become a good friend, he wasn't about to risk that friendship for the sake of a little roll in the hay. Besides, Duo packed a hard right hook and despite popular belief, Heero wasn't all that fond of injuries.

Reaching across, Heero went to take another slice of pizza, just as Duo also reached for a slice.

_'Perfect chance,'_ Duo's conscience screamed.

Grabbing the box, Duo lifted it up and offered it to Heero. "Another slice?"

"Thank you," Heero replied politely.

"You're welcome," Duo responded and after taking a slice out for himself, he set the box down in a slightly different position. Now he had an unhindered view of spandex shorts.

With his conscience egging him on, Duo put all the skills he knew of into eating his slice of pizza as seductively as he could. His tongue flicked out and hooked the stray strands of cheese, his teeth nibbled at the edge of the crust before allowing plump lips to wrap tenderly over the end of the slice and draw it into his mouth.

"Mmm," he murmured. "So good." He kept his voice low and husky. "Tastes divine," he purred.

Heero swallowed hard and almost choked on an errant piece of ham. The fire in his belly grew along with the bulge in his shorts. He was hardening rapidly and at a loss as how to stop it - short of a cold shower. He didn't think dashing from the hangar to take that cold shower was a good idea, it would only lead to awkward questions from the devil currently tormenting him.

Subtly, Duo glanced across to see what, if any, effect his 'innocent' eating habits were having on the stoic pilot of Wing. When his eyes found those spandex shorts, his conscience cheered and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

_'Fuck, but that's a big gun he's hiding in there!' _his conscience announced, gleefully.

"Shit! I agree with you there," Duo whispered.

"_Think you could take all that up the..."_

"That's quite enough, thank you," Duo interrupted his conscience.

_'I think that's evidence that he might be interested,'_ his conscience supplied.

"Maybe," Duo mumbled. Ignoring the little voice in his head, Duo finished his piece of pizza and again began to lick his fingers clean of the sauce and grease.

Heero was mesmerized by that tongue and the things it was doing to those fingers. Barely holding onto his sanity, he shifted a little, the ache in his groin intensifying. When Duo slipped a finger into his mouth and began to suck on it, his control snapped.

One minute Duo was sitting there licking and sucking the sauce off his fingers and the next he was flat on his back with Heero tugging at his clothes. "Hey! Whoa there, Heero!" Duo squeaked and grabbed at his fast disappearing clothing.

_'Yes! More,' _screamed his conscience.

Duo's yell of surprise managed to pierce through Heero's lust fogged mind and he stopped, realizing what he was doing. "Duo, oh god, Duo. I'm so sorry," he began to say, only to have Duo cut him off.

"Shhh... It's okay, Heero, I'm not sorry, but do you think you could slow down a little?"

Staring down into sparkling amethyst, Heero did his best to calm himself. Pushing himself up and back, he tried to climb off Duo, only to have a pair of strong hands grasp his shoulders and pull him back down. Before he could voice his protest, he found his lips captured in a searing kiss. When he was finally released for air, Heero couldn't think straight, the intensity of the kiss having stolen all coherent thought from him.

"I... Uh..." Heero mumbled.

"It's okay, Heero," Duo repeated softly.

"Aa. Duo?" Heero was clearly confused.

With a small smile and silent prayer that he wouldn't be killed for what he was about to do, Duo slipped one hand from Heero's shoulder and slid it down the Wing pilot's body until it found Heero's crotch. He rubbed his hand over the hardness hidden by spandex. "You want me, Heero?" asked Duo, his tone a husky purr.

"You – you aren't angry or upset by this?" was all Heero could say.

"On the contrary, I'm flattered."

"But, I thought you and Hilde..." A finger pressed against his lips, cutting off the rest of his words.

"No, Heero. I'm gay, through and through; and I'm more than okay with this."

"Oh, shit. I want... I want..."

"Then I sincerely hope it's the same as what I want, 'cause I've wanted you for a while now," murmured Duo as his hand began to work the thickness beneath Heero's spandex.

Heero groaned and thrust his hips forward.

Duo chuckled to himself; his conscience cheered.

"Oh, shit," Heero groaned and buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck.

"You want me to take you to the stars and back, Heero?" Duo asked in his husky purr.

"Please," came the muffled reply. "I – I don't know what to do. It..."

"Let me take control, Heero."

Heero nodded his head.

_'Yes!'_ crowed Duo's conscience.

Telling his conscience to take a running jump for the moment, Duo began to seduce Heero in earnest. His hand slipped beneath the spandex to fondle the hard erection he found. Heero's skin was like velvet over steel and Duo couldn't wait to feel it inside of him. He longed to take Heero, make love to him, but after feeling Heero up, he changed his mind. It would be delicious to have that length buried inside of his channel. There would hopefully be plenty of opportunities in the future for him to take Heero.

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Heero managed to retain some form of logic, logic that told him they really needed to be naked to fully appreciate this. His hands returned to their stripping Duo of his clothes, albeit a bit slower this time.

More than happy to comply, Duo assisted Heero to remove his shirt and pants, followed by his boxers. Boots were kicked off too and the cool air in the hangar drifted over his skin to torment him further.

"Now yours," came Duo's velvet tone.

Thumbs hooked under the waistband of those shorts and soon had them off, the tank top following the same fate. With both pilots now bare to the air, they took a shy moment to appraise each other.

And they both liked what they saw.

Duo pulled Heero close again and captured the Japanese boy's lips in another searing kiss. He moaned into Heero's mouth when Heero's fingers went on a journey of discovery, down his back and along the cleft of his ass. Duo wriggled a little, trying to entice Heero to explore his hidden secrets, a request he was granted seconds later.

"Feels good," Duo moaned as Heero's fingertips ghosted across his entrance. "Need to feel you, want you inside me."

"I want that too," groaned Heero, his cock leaking precum rapidly at the thought of Duo's inner heat.

"Prep me, lover," whispered Duo, the heat of his breath brushing over Heero's cheek.

Fingers continued to circle that small entrance before Heero tried to push the tip of his finger inside. The skin and muscle resisted fiercely.

"We need something slippery, make it easier," Heero muttered against Duo's ear.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not in the habit of carrying lube around with me," Duo replied in a low tone, "and if you think you're gonna use hydraulic fluid or the lube we use on the Gundams, you can think again."

"I would never suggest that," Heero growled. "It wouldn't be hygienic, but we do need something, I don't want to hurt you."

_'Pizza!'_ crowed Duo's conscience.

"_What the fuck?" _Duo questioned silently. _"I'm not letting him shove pizza up my ass!"_

_'No, you idiot. Use the grease and sauce on the pizza base, it should do the trick,' _came the reply.

"_Watch who you're calling an idiot," _Duo snarled silently.

His conscience rolled its invisible eyes. '_Try the sauce.'_

"Heero? What about using the sauce from the pizza?" Duo said. Maybe his conscience did have a point and it couldn't hurt to try, could it? What's the worst that could happen? He'd end up with pizza sauce around his rear and if it didn't work then they'd have to find something else.

"The pizza sauce?" Heero questioned.

"Yeah. It's got a fair amount of slipperiness to it, it might work."

Heero's eyes narrowed a touch; clearly he wasn't convinced, but then he was being overwhelmed with lust and need so at this point he was ready to try anything. He reached across and dipped his fingers to the nearest slice of pizza. He dragged them through the filling, feeling the grease and sauce clinging to his skin. Bringing those fingers back, he again traversed Duo's cleft and located the tiny entrance. His fingers swirled around, spreading the sauce a bit before he tried once more to push his finger inside.

This time the resistance was a lot less. His fingertip slid in reasonably easily.

"Oh, yeah," Duo moaned and wriggled to impale himself further on that invading digit.

Heero smirked. Seemed the suggestion was working. The finger gently probed deeper inside until all of it was buried within Duo's channel. Heero wriggled the finger around a bit and as the muscle loosened he pulled the finger out and dipped it into the pizza slice again.

Before Duo had a chance to complain about the departure, Heero's finger was back, and this time a second one joined it.

"Mmmm... Feels great," Duo moaned.

_'Told you it would work,' _his conscience said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Duo muttered.

"Duo?" Heero questioned.

"Ah, I said yeah, that's better," Duo quickly replied.

Driving two fingers in and out, Heero worked Duo's sheath until it was opening easily to him.

"Need you now, Heero," Duo demanded and pulled Heero's hips closer.

"Hn." Heero withdrew his fingers to dip them in the slice again, only this time he brought them to his cock and coated the length as much as he could. Duo watched with lidded eyes.

"Come on, big boy, show me what you got," he purred.

Shifting a little, Heero drew his knees up underneath himself as Duo wormed around to get into a slightly more comfortable position. Duo's thighs opened wide and his butt pushed up a little.

"Take me," Duo begged.

Needing no second invite, Heero positioned the head of his cock against Duo's hole and began to press forward. There was resistance at first, Heero was quite a bit thicker than two fingers, but persistence paid off and Duo's muscles relaxed and allowed the head to slip inside.

"Just take it slow," Duo ground out as the inevitable burn of penetration made itself known.

Using all his self control, Heero held himself in check, only sliding forward in increments. Slowly but steadily, his cock disappeared into Duo's body until it was completely enveloped in moist heat.

"Oh, yesss," Duo hissed out. He felt completely full, and it was a feeling he could easily get used to. As his body relaxed he wanted more. "Move, Heero," he encouraged.

Having managed to bring his own libido under control, Heero complied with the request, gently sliding out from Duo's heat and then pushing back in again. The sauce did make things a bit easier, although lube would have been preferable. Heero made a mental note to see if he could get some at some stage and stash it in the Gundam's cockpit.

_'Cockpit.' _Heero snorted at the thought.

The slow but steady retreat and advance of Heero's cock against his inner walls was driving Duo nearly insane. The rich nerve supply informed him it was very much awake and receptive to the movement. The pleasure began to thrum through his body, tormenting him and driving him ever closer to the end.

Heero's excitement was rising rapidly. Never had he thought such an act could be so pleasurable. The heat, tightness and wetness of Duo's channel fueled his desire, sending small shock waves through his body. His mind was lost in a haze of enjoyment, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the ultimate end.

Sweat began to bead on creamy and golden hide alike. A soft, pink hue flushed the skin of both boys as their bodies began to move in sync. The rhythm built, hips moving faster as thighs strained to continue the punishing pace. Creamy hips rose to meet their golden counterparts and forcing Heero's cock even deeper into Duo's sheath.

Wriggling slightly to get a bit more comfortable, Duo's body position changed a touch and with Heero's next inward push, his cock head brushed over Duo's prostate.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Duo moaned as his brain short circuited.

_'Right with you on that one. Fuck, but that felt good,'_ his conscience groaned.

"More, Heero. Give me more," Duo begged and wrapped his legs around Heero's waist.

Unsure of exactly what it was he'd done to provoke this sort of reaction from his new lover, Heero simply thrust his hips harder and deeper.

"Oh, yeah, baby! That's it, that's the spot," Duo whimpered, the sparks flying behind his eyelids and searing his skin from the inside out.

"Good, so good," Heero grunted and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again his breath was stolen from him as he gazed into Duo's flushed face. The long haired pilot wore a look of utter bliss on his face, his eyes darkened with desire and the flash of pure pleasure within them.

"Need to come," Duo groaned but was unable to summon up enough energy to reach for and pump his cock. His hands were hanging on to Heero's shoulders for dear life as the Wing pilot pounded into him. He wondered if he would have Gundanium burns on his back from the force of their coupling!

Understanding Duo's predicament, Heero managed to wriggle a hand between their heaving bodies and locate Duo's cock. The organ was rock hard and leaking steadily. Curling his fingers around the shaft, Heero squeezed gently and began to stroke.

"Uh, yeah," was all Duo was able to utter as his mind completely shut down on him.

Determined to bring his partner off first, Heero continued to pump his hips and tug at Duo's cock. His strokes sped up a touch, he increased the amount of pressure in his grip as he slid his fist up and down the turgid length.

Duo's head was tossing from side to side, incoherent gibberish falling from his lips as the pleasure built to the point of no return.

"Ah, gonna cum..."

The body beneath him began to shudder and then the cock in his hand started to swell. Heero fixed his gaze solely on watching Duo's face. The American's eyes had closed, but euphoria oozed from every pore on his skin. The sweet mouth opened a touch and a soft, keening cry came forth. In Heero's hand, the cock he held twitched and exploded.

His climax hit him hard, Duo's body shaking and convulsing as his seed spurted from the tip of his cock and splatted on his belly and Heero's hand. Wave After wave of pure bliss crashed over him, bathing him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and Duo was helpless to do anything other than give in to it.

The look of pleasure that graced Duo's features as he came had Heero in awe. To know he was the one that had caused it, sent his own hormones into overdrive. With Duo's fall into nirvana, the hot, tight passage he was buried in began a series of convulsions, making it almost impossible for Heero to continue thrusting. The inner muscles rippled along his length, gripping and releasing in a steady rhythm and encouraging his own passion to come forth.

Managing another couple of thrusts, Heero's tentative grip on his control began to slip further. The spasms passing over his cock from Duo's body tormented him until he could take it no longer. With a cry of his own, Heero's eyes slammed shut, his body tensed and his hips jerked.

Warm passion flowed from the tip of his penis to be sucked hungrily into Duo's passage and the strength of his climax threatened to take his consciousness from him. Determined to enjoy his release to the fullest, Heero managed to remain on the conscious plane, his mind a haze of pleasure as the feeling of completeness swam through every vein, connected with every nerve of his body.

Harsh panting echoed through the hangar as each boy lost themselves to the euphoria of the moment. Gradually they came down from their respective highs and Duo shivered as the breeze blowing in from outside connected with his cooling skin.

Heero gave a soft grunt and rolled slightly to the side, his now softened cock sliding from inside Duo's passage. Immediately, Duo rolled with him, pulling the other pilot close to stave off the feeling of cold and emptiness.

A myriad of thoughts swirled in each pilot's head, the main one being 'what now?'

Duo was the first to give voice to that thought as he whispered softly, "Is this just a one time thing, or..."

"Do you want it to be a one time thing?" Heero countered, cutting Duo off.

"Hell, no! That was amazing," Duo replied.

"Good, because I think I could get used to this."

Duo couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yeah, me too, Heero, me too."

"If this is going to become a regular thing, it might be an idea to invest in some lube," Heero suggested, his voice holding a sleepy tone to it.

"I'd also suggest we try a bed next time, I'm sure I've got skid marks on my butt from 'Scythe's foot," Duo murmured.

"Sorry," Heero apologized.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it and my butt will be fine."

"I hope so as I think we should clean up and head back inside the safe house before the others come looking for us." Heero ran a possessive hand across Duo's cheeks. "Besides, I think I'd like to try that again."

"Mmm." Duo wriggled. "If this is going to be a regular thing then I will need to eat to keep my energy levels up."

"Fancy some pizza?"

Duo dissolved into fits of laughter.

~ Owari ~


End file.
